The Keys of Smash Arc
The Keys of Smash Arc is a story arc in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. It is the successor of the Time Eater Arc. This arc is succeeded by Fight to the Finish. The arc focuses around special keys with an unknown purpose, one of which were acquired by the Heroes of Legend after they defeated Time Eater. It is later revealed they unlock LV 3 of the Smash Core. At the end of the arc, Samus absorbs the negative energy of the Smash Keys and prepares for the final confrontation with the Heroes of Legend. Characters Protagonists Heroes of Legend *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Goku *Sonic the Hedgehog *Zombie Spider-Man *Ren Krawler *Fabia Sheen *Psycho Kirby *Pichu *Anubias *Sellon *Zombie Wasp *Sasuke Uchiha Wario Mewtwo Shadow the Hedgehog Vegeta Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Donkey Kong Yoshi Rosalina Kirby Meta Knight Pikachu Lucario Morrigan Aensland Hiei Miles "Tails" Prower Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic Gohan Krillin Piccolo Yamcha Tien Shinhan Android 17 Android 18 Cell Ben Tennyson Azula William Dunbar Cloud Strife Sora Sephiroth Link Zelda Midna Boo Rock (Deceased) Red Shy Gree Wolverine Iron Man Cyclops Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi Joey Wheeler Tristan Taylor Tea Gardner Ryo Bakura Seto Kaiba Jaden Yuki Syrus Truesdale Chazz Princeton Zane Truesdale Aster Phoenix Jesse Anderson Axel Brodie Jim Crocodile Cook Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Crow Hogan Yuma Tsukumo Professor E. Gadd Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) Ishizu Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) The Annoying Orange Pear Midget Apple Marshmallow Passion Fruit Grapefruit Grandpa Lemon Bowser Jr. Larry Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa Dende Mr. Popo Antagonists Yami Bakura (Main Antagonist, 1st half) Yami Zelda Yami Kirby Nightshroud Xaos Reiaz Magneto Tabuu Dr. Doom Orochimaru Frieza Jafar Maleficent Madara Uchiha Zetsu Noah Kaiba Mutant Elfin Patient Zero Professor Viper Yami Marik Dr. Eggman Ridley King K. Rool Petey Piranha Demitri Maximoff Jedah Dohma Pyron Bowser Samus Aran (Main Antagonist, 2nd half) Zombie Reed (Deceased) Gigadark Bowser Jr. Pecking Order Jigglypuff (Not Exactly Royalty) Mr. Popo (DBZ Abridged) Spengbab Zombie Zelda Banana Bomb Dartz The Porygon Family Porygon Porygon2 Porygon-Z Razenoids Razenoid *Mechtogan : Coredegon Pyrus Razenoid *Mechtogan : Slycerak Haos Razenoid *Mechtogan : Exostriker Aquos Razenoid *Mechtogan : Mandibor Trivia *Frieza and Orochimaru return in this arc despite their deaths in the Time Eater Arc, meaning they were revived after the timeline damage was repaired. *Madara Uchiha, Noah Kaiba, and Mutant Elfin managed to avoid getting returned to the afterlife. *The Pecking Order have finally become a major threat, as they serve as major antagonists in this arc. *This arc has the largest cast to date. *Morrigan Aensland, Cloud Strife, and Sora finally play a major role in the series. *The main cast of the Time Eater Arc play a major role in this arc as well, though Ganondorf doesn't return. *The Porygon Family were originally alligned with the heroes, but switched sides due to Marik's lack of respect for them. *Bowser, Samus, and Zombie Reed learn they are the reincarnations of Gigadark Bowser, who is a part of Zorc, and become antagonists again. Category:Story Arcs